EPR methods are uniquely suited for understanding the fundamental principles of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). The IERC, in collaboration with Dr. Reef (Philip D., II) Morse, Dr. Cheryl Stevenson, and Dr. Jean Standard at Illinois State University (Department of Chemistry), Scientific Software Services, Research Specialties, and Dr. Edward Long at NASA Langley, are developing an educational module aimed at disseminating knowledge about the principles of medical MRI by use of radily available EPR gear. This module includes written materials, anti-Helmholz coils for generating the gradient, a power supply, a goniometer stage for rotating the sample, data acquisition software and hardware, image reconstruction software, samples for laboratory exercises, and spectra taken from more exotic samples such as stressed materials (aircraft composites). This project is commensurate with the role of the IERC as a means of information dissemination and educational improvement. See also Subproject No. 547.